Der große Gatsby/Wikia-Kritik
Der ewige Aufstieg „Gatsby - Welcher Gatsby?“ fragt Daisy zu Beginn des Films und vermutlich werden sich diese Frage einige Filmfans der jüngeren Generation auch gestellt haben, als die Werbemaschinerie für dieses bunte Filmspektakel mit Leonardo DiCaprio ins Rollen kam. Nicht jeder kennt den Roman von F. Scott Fitzgerald, einen Klassiker der amerikanischen Literaturgeschichte, aber mit seinem neuesten Film stellt Baz Luhrman sicher, dass den Namen Gatsby so schnell niemand mehr vergessen wird. 250px|rightNick Carraway ist im Herzen ein Schriftsteller, hat sich aber wegen der finanziellen Vorzüge entschieden, eine Karriere an der Börse anzustreben. Er mietet ein kleines Haus auf Long Island an, wo er sich ganz dem Studium der Finanzwissenschaften widmen will, doch der Sommer nimmt eine völlig andere Wendung. In dem riesigen Anwesen neben seiner neuen Bleibe wohnt der mysteriöse Jay Gatsby, ein Millionär und Geschäftsmann, der auf seinem Anwesen regelmäßig die legendärsten und prunkvollsten Parties veranstaltet und schon bald ein Interesse an Nick entwickelt, für das der junge Börsenmakler zunächst keine Erklärung hat. Schon bald stellt sich heraus, dass es Gatsby eigentlich um etwas völlig anderes geht: Er will über Nick den Kontakt zu dessen Cousine Daisy wiederherstellen, die Frau, die er seit Jahren liebt und nur einen Katzensprung entfernt auf der anderen Seite der Bucht wohnt. Unglücklicherweise ist sie mittlerweile mit einem ebenso reichen Polospieler verheiratet, mit dem sie eine Tochter hat und der sie regelmäßig und wenig diskret betrügt. Visuell ist Der große Gatsby schlichtweg grandios und eines der wenigen Beispiele, bei dem 3D tatsächlich mehr verbessert, als kaputt macht. Spätestens mit "Moulin Rouge" hat Regisseur Baz Luhrman bewiesen, dass er ein Spezialist für opulente und theatralische Bildgestaltung ist und auch diesmal hat er nicht enttäuscht. Gatsbys Parties sind Meisterleistungen der Kostüm-, Szenenbild- und Ausstattungsabteilung. Hier stimmt jedes Detail und die Inszenierung wird von Kamera und Schnitt zu einer perfekten Choreografie des materiellen Überflusses und dem moralischen Zustand des Amerikas der zwanziger Jahre, als Alkohol zwar verboten und trotzdem spottbillig und für jeden zu haben war. 180px|leftInmitten dieses Spektakels steht Jay Gatsby - der Puppenspieler, dessen Schicksal es ist und bleibt, sich das alles nur von oben anschauen zu können. Mit Leonardo DiCaprio hat Luhrman für diese Ikone eine ausgezeichnete Besetzung gefunden. Schon in William Shakespeares Romeo + Julia haben die beiden zusammengearbeitet und auf den ersten Blick scheinen diese Rollen sich gar nicht so sehr zu unterscheiden. In beiden Filmen spielt DiCaprio einen Mann, dessen Leben von der Liebe zu einer Frau bestimmt wird, doch im großen Gatsby steckt mehr dahinter. War Romeo noch völlig von einer unschuldigen und reinen Liebe um ihrer selbst Willen eingenommen, ist Daisy für Gatsby zu einem Sinnbild des ultimativen „Erreichens“ geworden. Gatsby ist vom Aufstieg besessen und somit damals wie heute Sinnbild für unsere kapitalistische Gesellschaft. Trotzdem kann man ihm echte Gefühle nicht absprechen, was die Figur so interessant und relevant und damit DiCaprios Performance so beeindruckend macht. Daisy wird unter diesem Gesichtspunkt als Objekt von Gatsbys Obsession ein wenig nachvollziehbarer. Es geht nicht immer um sie als Person, sondern vielmehr um die fünf Jahre alte Vorstellung, die er von ihr hat und nicht loslassen kann. Carey Mulligan porträtiert dabei sehr glaubwürdig eine junge Frau, die ihr Bestes versucht, ein schönes Dummchen zu sein, denn das ist nach ihrer eigenen Aussage das Beste, was eine Frau in dieser Welt werden kann. Baz Luhrman hat seinen historischen Film mit einem kontemporären Soundtrack unterlegt, der von Jay-Z produziert wurde und bei dem bekannte Künstler wie Beyoncé, Florence and the Machine, Fergie und Lana Del Rey mitgewirkt haben. Wie schon in Romeo + Julia und einigen anderen Filmes des Regisseurs, funktioniert dieser Kontrast sehr gut und bereichert die Aussage des Films, indem er ihr eine aktuelle Relevanz bescheinigt, die die Geschichte von Gatsby defninitiv hat. 250px|rightBei der Erzählform hält sich Luhrman an die Romanvorlage und lässt Carraway im Off-Text aus der Restrospektive die Ereignisse wiedergeben. Das sorgt vor allem für ein schönes Intro und ermöglicht elegante Überleitungen und dramaturgische Kniffe. Leider liefert der Erzähler meistens auch seine Intepretation der Dinge gleich mit. Das ist ein riesiger Minuspunkt, denn es nimmt dem Film regelmäßig seinen Zauber. Schon im Moment des Geschehens einen Kommentar dazu zu hören, wieso die Personen sich so verhalten, wie sie es tun, beraubt den Zuschauer seiner eigenen Erkenntnis und Erfahrung, die er normalerweise beim Gucken durchlaufen würde. Hier untergräbt der Filmemacher seinen wichtigsten Auftrag und scheint sich verwunderlicherweise nicht genug auf seine eigenen Fähigkeiten der Visualisierung verlassen zu haben, die doch eigentlich so grandios ist. Tobey Maguire kann dem Zuschauer in seiner oft gesehen Rolle des stillen Wassers mit gutem Herzen schon mal auf die Nerven gehen, vor allem, wenn man mit der vielschichtigeren Romanfigur vertraut ist. Dasselbe gilt für Daisys Freundin Jordan Baker, die eigentlich die wichtige Rolle einer unabhängigen Frau zu verkörpern hätte, die ganz im Gegensatz zu den restlichen Weibchen steht, die uns hier präsentiert werden. Leider verkommt sie weitgehend zur Stichwortgeberin und gelegentlichen Ansprechpartnerin. Fazit: Trotz ein paar Schwächen ist "Der große Gatsby" ein emotional kluger und visuell absolut atemberaubender Film. Unbedingt angucken! __NOEDITSECTION__ Kategorie:Wikia-Kritik